Servitude Under the Second Circle (CANCELLED)
by Flashlight237
Summary: Loosely based on Dakara Boku wa H ga Dekinai. After being virtually chastised by a lustful demon, Heather and Lindsay must gather up their friends and return the demon's powers back to normal. This is a collab with OmniverseGazer. WARNING: Lemon Cancelled due to my personal disdain towards the story's overall concept.
1. The Encounter

It was the morning at a local coffee shop and business was booming, mostly with men. It wasn't the food, the beverages or even the shop's decor. No, it was the very attractive waitress. Her perfect hourglass shaped body, perfectly-managed golden blonde hair, and flawless alabaster skin made her a sight to behold. Everything about her was perfect. From the look in her eyes that made the crowd shiver, to the way her hips swayed as she walked, she had everything a man could desire. "Sorry gentlemen, but I need to close up shop soon... You'll have to leave."

The men groaned like children around bedtime.

"Go on now." she ushered them out. "Shoo, shoo."

As the men left, the waitress made her way to the kitchen and groaned with disgust. "I can't take it any more!" she screamed. "Five hundred years I've been banished from Hell just because I staged a coup d'etat against Asmodeus."

A pair of wings resembling those of a bat sprouted from her back, yet they lacked a fair amount of webbing. "I can't return to hell until I accumulate enough magic from these lovesick idiots, yet all the magic I get goes into repairing my wings. Gra! This is hopeless! Without pure lust I can't get enough magic to heal like I used to back in The Second Circle. I could've just slept with a few humans and been back home centuries ago, but no! I had standards." she walked over to a chair and sat down.

From her side a snake slithered up to her arm.

"Oh, hello, my pet. At least you have remained loyal to me." she scratched its chin. "If I could gather more lust, than we could return home and make that fool Azmodeus pay dearly."

The snake hissed and coiled around her neck.

"Oh, if only there was another way to get the lust I need." she thought out loud

The snake's tongue jutted from its mouth. As soon as it turned to the window, it tapped his mistress with its tail.

"Hm? What is it, my pet?"

The snake pointed its head to the door.

"Something out there." She stood and walked to the door to peek through the window.

A lovely young woman walked into the coffee shop. She was an Asian with long, raven-black hair and a well-defined hourglass figure. Her gray eyes shone vibrantly from the distance.

"Hello! What have we here?"

The snake hissed into her ear as if telling her a secret.

"Make her my thrall? Well I believe I have just enough magic for that, alright then." she uncoiled the snake and put him on a table. "Wait here my pet. Mama Ivy has work to do." After retracting her wings Ivy walked out.

The Asian's grey eyes caught sight of the Ivy, who, in turn, looked back at her. "Hey, are you still open?"

"Nah, shop's closed." Ivy said as her eyes started to glow. "But you can stay as long as you want."

"Oh… Well, how's work?"

"I had a long day, miss" Ivy approached the Asian. "So, your name's… Heather, right?"

"Yeah." The Asian nodded. "How did you-"

"You were on TV. So, what brought you here?"

"Oh! Well... I came with my friend, Lindsay, although there are benefits, too. She's out in the car doing her nails. Dumb as an ox but you gotta admit she's hot." Heather chuckled.

"I'd love to meet her… Mind getting her for me" Ivy's eyes glowed again.

"Sure thing, but easy with the special effects!"

"Special effects? I wish. You see, I'm not from this world…"

Heather raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah… You see, I'm really a demon, one who's interested in the sexual desires of others, in short I'm a succubus." she brought out her wings making Heather jump back. "You see, after a conflict, I've been banished from my home in Hell's Second Circle, the domain of Azmodeus."

"Really?" Heather backed away. "Why didn't you just, I dunno, have your way with other men?"

"Let's just say I don't go that way." She used her magic to lift a chair and block the door with it.

"O-Okay then… You got a name?" Heather was starting to tremble in fear.

"You can call me 'Mistress Ivy.' I'm happy to meet you, dear" she reached out her hand to the terrified but calming Heather.

"It's, uh… Nice to meet you..." Heather shook hands with the blonde succubus.

"So, you're like a for real demon from Hell?"

"Yep." Ivy nodded.

Heather's emotions changed from fear to interest. "So, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well, there is one thing I need… magic."

Heather cocked an eyebrow."Excuse me?"

"Since I was born in Hell, I can absorb power from feelings of sexual desire."

"And you want me to give you some of this 'sexual desire?' That depends… Do you prefer to do things vanilla, or are you interested in BDSM?"

"Anything will do, so long as you feel sexual attraction… for me."

"If that's the case, let me get Lindsay and my bondage gear and-"

Suddenly, Lindsay popped up out of nowhere along with enough bondage gear and equipment to complete a sex dungeon.

"I took the liberty of connecting her mind with yours so she could listen to our conversation." Ivy smiled. "Now then ladies, let's make a deal."

"What's your offer?" Heather asked.

"I need all the magical power I can get so if you two track down more recruits and restore my power with you carnal lust, I will grant you and them eternal beauty, immortality, whatever you desire."

"Well, all I'm in the mood for is getting your powers back and letting you live the way you want to live, Ivy. I can do without the rest."

"Same," Lindsay added.

"If you insist. Now tell me do you know of any suitable additions?" Ivy reached out to them.

"Well… There are forty-two female Total Drama contestants, but the ones we'll have to stay away from are Dawn because she's a psychic, MacArthur because she's strong as a bull, Beth because she's pretty much pure, and Sugar because her ugliness can kill a lust demon. Oh! And let's not forget to avoid the rageaholic Eva."

"Oh, my dear girl," Ivy caressed heather's cheek. "How very little you know of magic. It's almost adorable. If you want, we will go for the Psychic girl first. The lust channelled from her will be twice as strong as that of a normal girl."

"Hey, I'm just making recommendations. Besides, Lindsay's already the most lustful girl of all the girls I know."  
"Oh! Oh!" Lindsay waved her hand around. "Can Heather's mom and Gwen's mom be a part of this? And maybe my mom, too?"

"Why not?" Ivy spoke. "We'll also need a base, preferably somewhere large."

"How does the abandoned asylum Lindsay's wanting to buy sound? It has plenty of colored padded cells."

"I can tell you two are going to be quite helpful." Ivy snickered. "Oh and there some one else I want you to meet. COME MY PET!"

The snake slithered through the door and to his mistress.

"What's with the black garden snake?" Heather asked.

"This is Carnage, my loyal pet and he's a viper."

"Oh. Well, I think we got everything settled." Heather grabbed Ivy's hand along with Lindsay. "It's a deal."

"Excellent... Now, let's get the larger stuff in in the back."

"Indeed. Oh, and let's not forget our toys." Heather picked up a suitcase. "We'll need all the options you can choose."

"You're quite the little deviant, my dear... I like that about you."

"This should probably get you the magic you need to take everything to the back." Heather grabbed her top, then flashed her tits at Ivy.

The succubus reached and pinched her nipples making Heather moan. "Aah that's the stuff, thank you Heather."  
"You're welcome… Mistress…"

Ivy, with the sleight of hand, used her magic to lift all of Heather's bondage gear and equipment and put them in the back one by one. "That should do it." Ivy nodded "Come on girls... I want to get started. Oh, and Heather, be a dear and put the 'Out of business' sign on the front door please?"

"You mean you're retiring from the coffee business?" Heather asked.

"Come on! All those damn men come for is my body!" Ivy shouted. "The only reason I stayed here is to feed of their attraction to me, but that can only do so much at a time."

"Well, I suppose." Heather took the sign and put it on the front door for Ivy. "Well, what now, mistress?"

"Take me to this asylum, we won't be bothered there."

"As you wish," spoke Lindsay, bowing like a servant while giggling

"How much does that asylum you want cost?" Heather asked as they drove along the road.

"About $500,000 Canadian," Lindsay replied.

"How many floors?"

"Six."

Heather put her hand on her chin. "That's a good deal…"

"Remember girls... Your objective is to help me restore my power." Ivy sat in the back. "Money is of no concern to me."

"Good luck saying that in a world where money is used for everything," Heather replied.

"Once my power reaches a high enough point, I can easy create everything we'll ever need." Ivy turned to Lindsay. "How much further, Lindsay?"

"It's just at this lane to the right." Lindsay steered the truck onto the lane she mentioned.

"You know, I might just drag the two of you to Hell with me once I go back. It's not as bad as the bible makes it out to be."

"I think we'll be fine here on Earth," Heather replied. "Excuse me while I place an order." Heather dialed a number on her phone. "Hello? $500,000 for a run-down asylum that's been abandoned for years? I'll buy it at full price. My mom and Lindsay's mom are willing to split the bill 50/50. Yes. Okay. Bye." Heather hung up. "Well, looks like we can use this place now."

"Good, now about that going to hell thing, I don't see why you humans want to delay the inevitable. After all we did just make a deal."

"Sure, dying is inevitable, but going to the Underworld in the afterlife certainly isn't. Why do you think there's a Heaven? Not to mention that other religions have different interpretations of the afterlife."

Ivy looked at them inquisitively. "You don't know do you?"

"I've studied on Judaiism, Christianity, Islam, Egyptian paganism, and Greek paganism in history class. How would I not know?"

"My dear, when you make a deal with a demon your soul belongs to Hell."

"Wow… A demon offers prizes in exchange for your soul cliche. Wonderful." Heather replied in a deadpan tone.

"Blame the big man upstairs. He makes the rules."

"So, does that mean I'm going to Hell too?" asked Lindsay.

"Unfortunately, yes, but like I said it's not as bad as you think."

"Well, enough chitchat. Let's find a good location for our stuff." Heather opened the back of the trunk. "They never count basements as floors, so the basement would be just fine."

"You seem to be taking the concept of eternal damnation pretty well."

"Not to start a religious debate, but my family practices Buddhism." Heather replied. "Be sure to give me a tour of Hell sometime and maybe I'll take your word for it, but for now, let's set things up so we can get wild."

Ivy shrugged, then followed Heather inside.

Heather and Lindsay moved their equipment into the door of the asylum. "Ivy, find the stairs or an elevator, whichever works. We'll move our stuff down."

"Alright." Ivy walked into the hall eastern hallway of the asylum. The hall were dusty. The halls were riddled with cobwebs from years of disuse. Even with these issues, when Ivy opened one of the many cell doors, she saw a red padded cell that's in perfect condition.

 _Man…_ Ivy thought. _How is that possible?_

She closed the door and went to the next cell. The cell, also in pristine condition, had a light blue hue on it's walls. It seems that there is a wide variety of colors in the asylum. Carnage popped out of Ivy's shoulder and questioned Ivy's surroundings.

"How should I know if they're _all_ colored? We just got here."

Soon, Ivy found a door leading to a stairwell wide enough to let movers carry furniture up and down the flights. Upon looking inside, she noticed that the stairwell went down by one floor, indicating that there's a basement. "Girls!" Ivy called out. "I found them!"

"Coming!" Lindsay and Heather, who were halfway through the hall, carried their equipment to the stairwell. The equipment, some as large as furniture like the St. Andrew's cross, needed both girls to carry.

"I can help with that, but I'll need to borrow you for a moment, Lindsay."

"Can you help me put the cross down, Heather?" Lindsay asked.

"Sure thing, Lindsay."

Heather and Lindsay lowered the St. Andrew's cross onto the ground. After putting the cross down, Heather and Lindsay both stretched.

"What do you want with me, Mistress?" Lindsay asked.

Ivy walked behind Lindsay and tilted the blonde's head to the side. The succubus stuck out her tongue and it stretched to abnormal length before trailing in over Lindsay's neck.

"Excuse me, umm… Gene Simmons?" Heather asked. "What are you doing?"

"Who cares about what Ivy's doing? I'm just feeling so horny." Lindsay moaned.

"Mhh. That should do it." Ivy smiled. "Like I said a demon's magic comes from curtain feelings."

"And how exactly is wrapping your tongue around a girl's neck arousing? No offense."

"You wanna try it?" Ivy licked her lips. Looking at Heather. "Or do you want to move this stuff to the basement?"

"Hmm… I think I can try that out…"

"Alright then." Ivy smirked

"Just don't choke me. That can wait until it's time to practice extreme torture."

"Agreed." Ivy grabbed Heather's head and tilted it then stretched out her tongue again. She slowly trailed it up and down the Asian's neck, stimulating her nerves with each lick.

"Oh my..!" Heather moaned. "So that's what you were doing…"

Ivy let her tongue return to her mouth. "Yep. Now, let's get this over with…" With her magic, Ivy levitated the cross into the air. She then sent the cross into the basement, with Heather and Lindsay's other toys following it in soon after.

"I wish I was a magic demon!" Lindsay bounced.

"Play your cards right and you might get your wish cutie."

"Lindsay! We're just trying to give her the magic she needs to get back to hell and overcome her tormentor or whatever. Curb those greedy desires!"

"Indeed, I was born in the _Second_ Circle of Hell not the Fourth."

"There's a Fourth Circle?" Heather replied.

"Indeed… There are Nine Circles of Hell: Limbo, Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Anger, Heresy, Violence, Fraud, and Treachery."

"Heather knows all about Treachery." Lindsay pointed at Heather obliviously.

"Uh, whatever is in those circles, it's pretty much far beyond what humans view of the concept, us included."

"Now then girls shall we get started?"

"Sure!" Heather and Lindsay nodded.

"Good… Now, follow me…"

Heather and Lindsay followed Ivy to their newly-created sex dungeon.

"Don't you just love magic?" Ivy looked around.

"Indeed I do," Heather replied.

"Yeah!" Lindsay added.

"So, now that we're here, use anything you want on us, mistress," Heather spoke.

"Oh, I will, my dear. Hmm... It seems you two are still overdressed for the occasion."

"In that case, let us change into our birthday suits."

Heather and Lindsay began performing a strip tease in front of Ivy. Heather and Lindsay slowly took off their tops while moving their bodies around like bellydancers. Heather and Lindsay then grabbed each other's bottoms and took them off in a seductive manner, showing off their bare butts and their lustful desire for each other as they went. Soon, Heather and Lindsay finished their performance.  
"What do you think, mistress?" Heather asked.

"The lust coming off you two during your display is quite intoxicating. I haven't had a meal like that in a while."

"Thank you." Heather bounced her breasts. "Like I said, do whatever you wish; after all, Lindsay and I have years of BDSM experience." Heather answered.

Ivy smirked as she used her magic to attach ball gags in their mouths and straitjackets to bind their arms. "Now for the final touch…" She levitated a strap on and attached it to Lindsay's pelvis. "On your knees Heather."

"Yeff, miffrith…" Heather knelt in front of her demonic mistress.

"Lindsay… Show her no mercy."

Lindsay looked at her hot Asian partner. "Ffreath yrr leths, Heathuh..!"

Heather obediently sat down and spread her legs, waiting for Lindsay to pound her pussy. Lindsay got on top of Heather and began thrusting into her pussy.

"Aah, yes you two, let the sin of lust control you."

Heather and Lindsay moaned loudly and lustfully into their gags. Lindsay and Heather kissed each other the best they could with the balls of their gags in their mouths as they had sex with each other. Heather tried to hold in her orgasm, trying to achieve as good of an orgasm as she could as Lindsay pounded her pussy without any second thoughts. After some time, Heather let all the cum she could hold out.

"Well done." Ivy clapped "Now for a switch…" Ivy switched the strap-on over to Heather's waist with her magic.

"You looth gooth in red, Linthay..," Heather said.

"Thanths. Violeth looths gooth on you, Heathuh."

Heather laughed like a girl on a date. "Thanth ymm."

Ivy cleared her throat and tapped her foot. "I'm waiting, ladies."

"Oh, rithe." Heather tried using her bare foot to take off Lindsay's gag. After some time, Heather managed to get the gag off, only to stick the strap-on into her mouth.

Lindsay sucked on the strap-on, making sure the strap-on gets cleaned up before Heather inserts it into her ladyhood.

"At this rate Asmodeus is as good as dead."

As soon as Lindsay is done cleaning up the strap-on, Heather pulled out. Heather picked up Lindsay's gag. "Fay uhh..!"

"Ahh~"

Heather put the gag back into her mouth, then used her feet to try buckling the gag back around Lindsay's head. As soon as the gag was secured, Heather went back in front of Lindsay. Heather didn't outright enter Lindsay's pussy like Lindsay did with Heather; instead, Heather only touched Lindsay, as if to tease her before having sex with her.

"Ooh a teasing, I remember back in Hell when I made my last subs beg me to take them." in ivy sighed

Heather kept rubbing Lindsay's pussy softly, waiting for Lindsay to beg to her before entering her. After some teasing, Lindsay begged loudly into her gag. Upon hearing Lindsay beg, Heather entered Lindsay's pussy. Heather thrusted in and out hard while gag-kissing Lindsay. Heather's and Lindsay's lustful moans filled the room as they had quite a good time with each other. Soon, Heather made Lindsay cum just like she did when Lindsay fucked her.

Ivy removed heathers gag then the strap-on and moved it to Heather's mouth.

"Your turn, Heather... Suck it."

"Yes, mistress." Heather got right to sucking the strap-on clean. Heather moaned softly, enjoying the taste of Lindsay's cum until she cleaned it off.

"Nicely done, wouldn't you agree Carnage?"

The snake hissed affirmatively upon hearing the words of his owner.

"Wow… How much lust did we give you?" Heather asked.

"Oh more than enough to repair the damage to my wings but I still require much more to defeat my former king."

"Oh, so like… Aphrodite-esque sort of lust?"

"Hmm… More than that. The pagan gods have very little power compared to Asmodeus."

"Wow… So, what now?"

"Bring me the others you mentioned earlier by any mean necessary. Take Carnage as well. Being a snake from hell, he can change the potency of his venom from fatal to simple tranquilization. Go now my pet."

"Well, I was asking about how to serve you, but knowing my quest and how to carry it out works too."

"One last thing… Until you bring them all to me neither of you will know sexual release." Ivy snapped her fingers.

"Whoa, hold up there!" Lindsay replied. "How could we get anyone to come to you if we can't cum? The best part about sex is cumming, especially when you cum at the same time as your partner?"

"Hello! Demon of Lust! Plus think of the intense orgasms you'll have when you return. Now go… and do not fail me." she warned seriously.

"Right!" Heather and Lindsay replied.

The jacket-bound girls soon went off on their quest to return Ivy's powers back to normal. How will they complete the task, knowing that they are chastised whenever they're outside of the asylum? Find out next time!


	2. The First Outing

Heather and Lindsay walked through the neighborhood wearing nothing but the straitjackets Ivy bound them in. As embarrassing as their situation was, Lindsay and Heather ignored their surroundings, focusing only on each other.

Heather groaned "This stinks," Heather said. "We got chastised by Ivy and now, we can only cum when we're in the asylum."

"Tell me about it. Not being able to cum sucks!"

"Yep! Now, enough whining. Let's look around and see if we can find someone we know."

"Wait… There's 42 contestants, plus our moms and Gwen's mom. How are we gonna do this?"

"Well, you can cross us out since we're two of the contestants."

"Yeah…"

"Which would leave us with 40 contestants. I want to leave Beth, MacArthur, Dawn, and Eva out of this due to their advantages over us. That and Sugar's ugliness might kill Ivy, so that would leave us with… 38 girls to collect, 35 of them being contestants."

"Wait… How are there 35 girls on Total Drama?"

"Actually, they're split by roster. We were a part of the first roster along with Beth, Blaineley, Bridgette, Courtney, Eva, Gwen, Izzy, Katie, Leshawna, Sadie, and Sierra."

"Yeah…"

"Then there's the second roster, which has Anne Maria, Dakota, Dawn, Jo, Staci, and Zoey."

"Okay…"

"Next, there's the third roster. This time, there's Amy, Ella, Jasmine, Samey, Scarlett, Sky, and Sugar. Amy and Samey are twins."

"Uh-huh…"

"And lastly, there are the girls from the Ridonculous Race, which make up the fourth roster. They are Carrie, Crimson, Ellody, Emma, Jen, Josee, Kelly, Kitty, Laurie, MacArthur, Mary, Miles, Sanders, Stephanie, Tammy, and Taylor."

"Wow… So many girls... I wanna have fun with Kitty!"

"Actually, what I recommend doing is looking around the neighborhood. Whoever we find first, we'll seduce. Got it?"

"Got it."

Carnage slithered out of the collar of Heather's straitjacket and hissed into her ear.

"What is it, boy?" Heather asked.

The viper pointed to an alley is using his tail.

"I suppose we can check it out." Heather walked into the alley along with Lindsay. Heather wasn't sure what to make of the alley. "So, what are we doing here?"

The snake slithered down her leg and went to a nearby puddle. The snake sprayed a glowing green mist at the puddle. An image of Ivy formed in the puddle

"Wonderful..," Ivy said. "I didn't think I had much magic left for this spell. Report ladies."

"It's only been ten minutes," Heather replied. "You expect us to find anyone that quickly?"

"Right, I sometimes forget that you're still only human." Ivy put her hand on her chin. "In any case, once you find someone, make sure Carnage is nearby. If he absorbs your sexual energy, he'll send it directly to me. Is that clear?"

"Hmm… Actually, I might have a better idea…" Heather walked out of the alley. She looked left to right to see if anyone passed by.

"What is she doing." Ivy asked Lindsay.

Lindsay looked on as Heather went out of the alley.  
"Yoohoo~" Heather called. "There's a hot Asian from Total Drama looking for her fellow contestants~" Heather showed her butt off to the public.

Ivy sighed. "Does she honestly expect that to work? It looks like something you'd think of."

"Well, duh!" Lindsay replied. "She is hotter than me, after all."

A group of men, three in all, pulled over. The driver was a dark-skinned man with a goatee on his chin. The other two men were both white; one has long, orange hair while the other was a blonde with a goatee.

"Woah!" said the blonde. "Check it out."

The group approached the lustful Heather. "Hey, sweet cheeks," said the redhead.

"Hey there, big boy… The name's Heather… Heather from Total Drama…" Heather leaned against the redhead's chest. "So, have you seen any of my pals around, lately? If you tell me, I'll tell you where I can give you a good show, but I have to charge you and your friends $20 each if you want to watch me have live lesbian sex."

"Well," said the redhead. "I saw Gwen heading home with her family."

"Thank you. So, got a ride? I'll give you the directions to her house, then I'll give you the directions to the special place once I… Pick her up."

"Sure thing, ma'am."

"Great just give me a minute." Heather walked back into the alley.

"Well done Heather." Ivy spoke. "Want me to untie you girls?"

"No need. With a little sexual appeal, all we need are our breasts and asses." Heather blew a kiss at Ivy.

"If you insist... Remember, Carnage must be very close to absorb _all_ the energy."

"Oh, once my plan is finished, we won't need Carnage… Lindsay, come with me."

Heather and Lindsay walked out of the alley. Heather and Lindsay caught sight of a black van. "Oh, shady." Heather got in the back of the van with the help of one of the men.

"So, Heather," Lindsay asked, getting in the van. "What are we gonna do? We can't cum!"

"Maybe not here, but in the asylum, we'll be letting out loads of cum." Heather replied.

"Oh…"

Heather turned to the driver. "Okay, go straight from here. Once you hit the first intersection, turn left. After the left turn, drive until you hit the third lane, then turn right. Gwen's house should be the fourth house to your left."

"You got it." said the driver.

The blonde decided to cop a feel of Heather's backside.  
"Carnage, get inside Lindsay's bandana," Heather whispered. "I'll let this guy have a little fun."

Carnage nodded and slithered into Lindsay's bandana.

Heather let out a soft moan as soon as she felt the man her rub her ass. "Oh! Getting dirty, aren't we?"

The blonde smirked. "Any complaints?"

"Nope." Heather winked at the man.

Not long after, they arrived at there destination.

"I guess we're here." Heather got up along with Lindsay.

The blonde man opened the back door and helped the girls out of the van. Heather walked up to Gwen's door. Knowing how useless her hands are in the jacket, Heather tapped Gwen's door with her feet. The door opened, but to her shock, the one that answered the door was Rachel: her mother. Rachel was an Asian just like Heather. Her black hair only reached down to her neck.

"Hey, Rachel!" Lindsay said. "How have you been?"

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

Rachel chuckled. "Well, I ran into Megan at the supermarket. Megan told me she and Gwen were going to have sex and invited me to join in. Now what about you? I can understand the jackets, but why with these strange boys?"

"I was performing sexual acts out in the street and I seduced these into taking me to Gwen's house." Heather raised an eyebrow. "So, are Gwen and Megan planning on making a porno?"

"Not that I know of. They're upstairs in Megan's room. Gwen's really giving her a pounding."

"Thanks, mom." Heather whispered at Carnage. "Wait there." Heather went upstairs. Heather then walked up to Megan's bedroom and knocked on the door. "Oh, Gwen~"

"Heather?" Gwen opened the door. Gwen's hair was black with teal streaks on it. Her eyes bore the darkest shade of green you could see. "What do you want?"

"Are you girls planning on making a porno? Lindsay and I just bought an old asylum. We can have plenty of bondage sex there."

"Sure! That sounds interesting." Gwen turned to her mom. "What do you think mom?"

"Sure! I'd love to have sex at a real asylum." Megan chuckled. "Let me get dressed, okay?"

"Okay, Meg." Heather went back downstairs. "Hey, mom. Wanna go to that asylum we just bought and film a porno?"

"Hmm…" Rachel placed her hand on her chin. "That sounds lovely!"

"Great!" Heather looked at the front door. "Um, a little help?"

"Sure." Rachel opened the door for Heather.

"Thank you." Heather walked back outside. "Boys, I got three hot girls. We can go to the special place now."

"Sweet!" The blonde high-fived his buddy. "Any chance we can join in?"

"Sorry, boys." Heather replied. "It's a girls-only session. I only said you can watch the performance for a price."

"Well, what we don't wanna be left out?" The redhead roughly pulled Lindsay by the hair. "Maybe we want a little action too."

"Oww..!" Lindsay whined.

"You wanna do what I say," Heather gestured to Carnage. "Or is my pet gonna get busy?"

Carnage lunged at the redhead. Carnage then wrapped around his arm and hissed a threat at the redhead.

"Now, what will it be? Let us film a ladies-only porno, or get tortured by the snake's venom?"

"Alright, already! Just get this thing off me!"

"Very well... " Heather whistled for the snake before getting in the van. "Girls! Let's go for a ride!"

Gwen, Megan, and Rachel all got in the van with Heather and Lindsay. Soon, they all arrived at the asylum.

"Wanna set up the cameras?" Heather asked.

"Oh... We haven't brought our equipment with us." Gwen replied.

"Oh well," Heather replied. "At least we can always have sex." Heather walked down the east hall of the asylum. Once they made it, Heather contorted her right leg and opened the door with her right foot. Heather soon went back downstairs, where Ivy awaited her arrival.

"Heather?" Ivy asked. "How did you-"

"I have my ways…" Heather walked up to Ivy. "Besides, rather than having sex without any hope for release, I figured… Why not bring the girls back here so I can cum whenever I please?"

"Oh, so that's what you're doing... I see you brought me some gifts."

"Oh, them?" Heather looked at the boys. "They're just here to watch, for a price…" Heather wiggled her booty. Heather let the boys stuff $20 bills into her crotchstrap. "The real gifts are behind the boys." Heather pointed her leg at Gwen, Megan, and Rachel.

"Ah! Welcome... I am Ivy: Future Ruler of Hell's Second Circle." the succubus spread her wings.

"A demon?" Gwen raised her eyebrows. "That's interesting. So, why are you here?"

"Well, let's just say Heather and Lindsay are my slaves for the time being." Ivy chuckled.

"Whoa!" Gwen blinked twice. "Tell me you guys didn't make a deal with her."

"Actually, Gwen..," Heather replied. "We did."

"What were you thinking? Do you realize you just earned yourselves one way tickets to Hell when you die?"

"Trust us, Gwen," Heather asked. "Crimson and Ennui would've did the same thing out of mere fascination for the dark."

"Right…" Gwen paced the floor. "Hmm… Second Circle… Second Circle.. Ah! Looks like you've made a deal with a succubus."

"Wow, nice deduction." Ivy smirked. "Normally, people would be surprised to learn about this."

"As a goth, I did some studies on dark topics…" Gwen turned to Ivy. "Well, now that we're here, what do you want us to do?"

"I need sexual energy, lots of it. You girls will stay here and turn yourselves into sluts until I return to Hell to vanquish Asmodeus."

"In that case…" Heather gave Ivy her ass. "Mind giving me a little smack so you can build a soundproof glass wall in front of these men?"

"Oh, aren't you masochistic? Very well…" Ivy smacked Heather's ass. "Ah… your moans of pain and pleasure amuse me. That should be enough." With the wave of her hand, Ivy built a soundproof wall around the men.

"Well," Gwen said. "Now that we're here, what's in it for us?"

"First of all, I would like to ask you girls a question. How do you envision Hell?"

"We never talked about that in our household," Heather's mom stated.

"Hmm" Gwen put her hand on her chin. "Most of the time, Hell is displayed as a fiery abyss full of torture, though I'm very certain literature has went far beyond that kind of depiction."

"I'd rather be in Heaven, thank you," Megan added.

"Me and Lindsay don't really have a choice in the matter anymore." Heather said. "Might as well see what our future home is like."

"Hell is divided in nine circles. My home, the Second Circle, is filled with passion and everything that the human race has come to see as passionate. There, endless hours are spent having nothing but sex."

"Well, that'll get lame eventually." Gwen replied. "So… If Heather and Lindsay are slaves, then what does that make us?"

"In basic terms, you're my sustenance. In other words, you're slaves just like Heather and Lindsay. Since you did not make a deal with me, you won't be going to Hell when you die as long as you repent at a House of God after words."

"Well, if that's the case, then what is your first order of business?" Gwen pointed her thumb to the men. "I think they're getting hungry."

"Oh yeah..! It's almost lunch time." spoke Lindsay."

"Not that kind of 'hungry,' Lindsay," Heather said.

"Oh. OH! That kind of hungry she giggled.

"Hmm…" Ivy placed her hand on her chin. "Rachel, Megan, why don't you 'entertain' the everyone with a little dancing?"

"Sure thing, mistress," Megan and Rachel replied. Megan and Rachel began to perform a strip tease in the middle of the room, making everybody get horny.

"Gwen?" Ivy asked. "May I speak with you privately?"

"Sure."

"Follow me…"

Gwen nodded and went with her until they were out of earshot. "So, what do you want with me?" Gwen asked.

"Well… have you heard of the Succubus Kiss?"

"Yeah… I think it's a French kiss along the side of my neck."

Ivy chuckled and shook her head. "Close, but no. The Succubus Kiss is a ritual that will transform your soul. In the possible event that you end up in Hell, you will become a Succubus upon entering the Second Circle. I'll certainly enjoy having you by my side."

"Umm… Thanks, but I think I'd rather be myself."

"Think wisely, Gwen.. If you end up in Hell upon your death, the demons of Hell will have every right to do whatever they please with you. As a Succubus, you will outrank the demons and have them at your beckoning. I won't be able to save you afterwards. It won't affect your human body; it will only affect your soul."

"Again, I'll pass."

Ivy lowered her head. "As you wish... Just be sure to repent after you and your mother have your little happy hour."

"I suppose, but I doubt anything religious would ever concern humanity."

"Wow…" Ivy blinked. "I really should've thought about how other faiths worked…"

"Are Heather and Lindsay really doomed to Hell?"

Ivy sighed. "You want an honest answer?"

"Yeah."

"You see, they aren't really doomed to a life in Hell once they die. There's a loophole to this whole mess."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You see, since Heather practices Buddhism and Lindsay has absolutely no idea what religion is, they won't go to Hell since they don't practice any Hebrew religion. Also, since I'm not Satan, there is also some leniency towards making a deal with me. I only told them what I did so I could scare 'em into doing my work, though it seems their compliance came from their lust."

"Wow!" Gwen walked back to the dungeon. Upon seeing Rachel and Megan's bodies, Gwen's eyes widened. "Hey, girls. I got go- Whoa."

"You like?" Megan asked.

"Indeed I do." Gwen smiled. "Well, Heather and Lindsay, I just spoke with Ivy and, it turns out, you won't be going to Hell at all."

"Wow, really?" Heather replied.

"Yay!" Lindsay squealed with joy.

"Heh. I knew you'd like to hear the good news. So, want me t-"

"Don't even try, Gwen... The straitjackets Heather and Lindsay are wearing are sealed by my magic. Only I can take them off."

"Oh…"

"I hope you ladies don't mind, but I put an enchantment on two of the strapons." Ivy spoke

"Is it one where they become real dicks upon being worn? Because that would be creepy."

"They will only feel real to the touch. They will still be fake."

"I suppose that's better. Anyway, let's do this. Bind anyone you'd like in a restraint of your choosing and we'll give you a nice show."

"Heather, Gwen, I want you two to suck your mothers' nipples. I feel like having an appetizer before the main course."

"Yes, mistress,"

Gwen and Heather began feeding off their mothers' breasts. Megan and Rachel moaned as their daughters sucked on their lovely breasts.

"I guess that leaves me." Lindsay decided to playfully struggle in her jacket, making sure to give her breasts a lovely jiggle as she squirmed.

"Oh..! I can feel the energy coursing through my veins..!" Ivy moaned "If I can acquire this much power from the five of you, then the power I gain from all 42 girls will make me unstoppable."

Heather let go of her mom's breasts. "And that's just the appetizer, dear." Heather clung back onto her mom's breasts and continued sucking on them.

"Yes, Lindsay…" Ivy released Lindsay from her jacket, then grabbed a wooden paddle. "I think you know what to do."

"Yes, mistress…" Lindsay bent over for her mistress. Upon getting the first smack, Lindsay moaned in pain and pleasure.

"You're quite a masochist, aren't you?" Ivy asked.

"Yeah." Lindsay giggled. "I'm usually Heather's slave."

"Good…" Ivy continued to spank Lindsay with her paddle. She didn't stop until Lindsay's ass was red all over.

"Now... Show those perverts what you got."

"Okay!"

Lindsay twerked at the glass wall. Her rear was a sight to behold; the men fapped at the sight of Lindsay's bare ass as she shook it in front of them.

"Filthy perverts.. Look at them…"

"I know… But I can't stop being horny..!"

"Hehe… That's why I love having you around, my princess…"

"Thanks, Iv-I mean, mistress…"

"With pleasure, dear…" she replied. "I'll be keeping them here... The more sexual energy, the better."

"If that's the case…" Lindsay showed an excited smile. "Let's kick it up a notch!"

"My, aren't you an excited little slut?" Ivy chuckled. "Very well…"

The succubus ran a finger over Lindsay's wet pussy. Lindsay moaned even louder as she let the succubus finger her. Eventually, Lindsay let out a load of cum..

"Wow…" Lindsay panted.

"Well, girls... " Ivy turned to the hot mother-daughter pairs. "It's time for the main course."

With a wave of her hand, Ivy summoned chains, which bound Heather and Rachel to the floor. "Gwen, Megan, do with them as you please."

"Yes, mistress."

Gwen and Megan approached Heather and Rachel. While Gwen began fucking Heather with a strap-on, Megan ate Rachel out. Heather and Rachel moaned as Gwen and Megan had fun with them. Soon, Heather and Rachel came.

"How did Rachel's cum taste, mom?" Gwen asked.

"It tasted pretty swell," Megan replied.

"Nice… Hmm… You know, I think I could use a taste of Heather's cum…"

Gwen got on her knees and began eating Heather out. Heather moaned as Gwen's tongue twirled around Heather's pussy. Heather tried to hold her cum in, wanting to give Gwen as much as she could until eventually letting it all out.

Gwen licked her lips. "Yummy…"

"Excellent performance, ladies… Now, Gwen… I want you fuck her asshole."

"Will do." Gwen entered Heather's ass. Gwen thrust in and out of Heather's ass, making her moan like a bitch.

"Lindsay... I want you to take one of the enchanted strapons and take her mouth."

"Yes, mistress." Lindsay, grabbed a small strap-on, one that's about six inches long. Lindsay put the strap-on around her waist. "Huh… This kinda feels funny…" Lindsay approached Heather, ready to insert the strap-on into her mouth.

Heather opened her mouth, letting Lindsay shove her "dick" into it. Heather sucked on Lindsay's strap-on as she took an anal pounding from Gwen.

"Oh, wow..!" Lindsay moaned. "Now I see why guys like this so much..! This feels is so amazing..!"

Heather moaned with pleasure as she kept taking the strap-ons into her holes. Eventually, Heather felt Lindsay's cum flowing from the strap-on into her mouth. Heather swallowed Lindsay's cum before letting go of the strap-on. "Wow..! Your cum was so delicious..!"

"So, Ivy… About this whole lust thing… You think it'd be easier if mom, Rachel, and I stayed in this asylum?"

"Why not? They can help me decorate this place."

Gwen cleared her throat. "I meant as patients."

"Oh... Well, I guess I'll just make myself at home for a while." Ivy conjured a golden throne for herself.

"Did Midas touch that thing?" Gwen asked.

"Hehe. That's a joke that's been going around in the Fourth Circle." Ivy chuckled. Ivy sat on her newly-created throne. "Heather? Lindsay?" With the snap of her finger, she freed Heather. "Lock the girls up."

"Yes, mistress," Lindsay and Heather replied.

Heather and Lindsay looked for three straitjackets whose colors their partners favored. Heather and Lindsay grabbed a black straitjacket for Gwen, a magenta straitjacket for Megan, and a jade straitjacket for Rachel. Heather and Lindsay bound Megan and Rachel before binding Gwen. As soon as Heather and Lindsay bound all three girls, Heather and Lindsay took them to three cells that matched the color of each girl's straitjackets.

"So tell me, Heather," Ivy asked. "How do you feel about cage dancing?"

"Well, it's a silly little sex act, I mean you're doing a strip tease in a cage. Wouldn't the bars block the view?"

"Personally, I find it unusual cages are meant for imprisonment yet they dance like they don't have a care in the world."

"I can see where you're going with this, Ivy."

"Yes... I have been to quite a few."

"Didn't that show you where on have a website?"

"Ehm..." Heather shook her palm. "That was ran by the network, and network webpages are rather limited."

"Wow… I guess we'll have to stick with the wild goose chase."

"What about that crazy super fan? What was her name? Sara?" Lindsay suggested.

"It's _Sierra_ ," Heather responded. "Also, good thinking. Sierra's pretty much the Illuminati of Total Drama. She knows everything… Even our dental records."

Ivy shuddered. "Well, consider her your next target. If I recall correctly, Sierra has an iron clad crush on a boy named Cody. Use him as bait and Sierra will be chasing him all the way back here."

"It's risky. If it works, Sierra will be an easy capture; but if it doesn't… Well, at least it'll be worth a shot."

"Very well… Now, Take Carnage, and go forth!"

Heather and Lindsay took their first catches to their cells and set forth. Will the plan work? Find out next time!


	3. Reelling in The Stalker

Heather and Lindsay walked down the east hallway of the asylum. Behind Heather and Lindsay, there was the sound of a few patients of the no-longer-empty asylum.

"You know, Heather," Lindsay said. "If we get this place up and running, we can have all the fun we want."

"You think so, Lindsay?"

"Yeah." Lindsay giggled. "Think about all the hot girls we can fuck."

"Yeah..."

Soon, Heather and Lindsay walked out the asylum. At the parking lot, Heather and Lindsay walked to a red Chevrolet: Heather's Chevrolet that is. Lindsay got in the driver seat while Heather got in the passenger seat.

"Remember, Lindsay, look behind you when backing up."

"Okay!" Lindsay started the car. Lindsay shifted the gear, then started backing up.

"Just take it slow, Lindsay..."

Lindsay slowly backed out of the parking spot. Once she successfully backed out, Lindsay took the car out of the parking lot. Thanks to Heather, Lindsay managed to drive safely onto the road. Ten minutes later, Lindsay was driving in a neighborhood.

Heather yawned. "Where is Cody..?"

"Cody's house should just be around… Here!" Lindsay pulled up at a driveway to her right.

"So..." Heather got out of the car. "Who's gonna take the snake in?"

"Come on, Heather. We don't have to worry about him. This is Cody we're talking about, not some hooligan."

"Makes sense." Heather walked up to the front door. As soon as Heather knocked on the front door, Cody answered the door.

"Heather and Lindsay?" Cody asked, rubbing his left eye. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Sierra. Since she's usually stalking you, we figured this would be the best place to start looking."

"Well, you're right... I suppose you girls can come in." Cody replied.

"So, is Sierra still as annoying and creepy as she was on Total Drama World Tour?"

"Yep! Last time I saw her on TV, she was chasing around alien clones of myself."

"Wow… That's creepy…" Heather stepped in. "What if I told you we could get her off your back, for a while?"

"Sounds fine to me."

"Good…" Heather turned to the voluptuous blonde. "Lindsay, check Cody's bedroom."

Lindsay saluted Heather. "You got it!" Lindsay went upstairs.

"As for you, Cody... Once we grab her you do exactly as we say."

"Okay, Heather…" Cody gulped.

"Oh, Sierra!" Lindsay called out. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" Lindsay poked around until opening the closet and saw a pair of legs with green shoes. She closed the door and barricaded it with a chair. "Gotcha!" Lindsay ran out of Cody's bedroom, then downstairs. "Heather..! I trapped her like a rat in Cody's closet."

"Nice work Lindsay!" Heather grabbed Cody. "You're coming with me." Heather ran upstairs with Cody in her hands.

"What are you doing?" Cody whined.

"Oh, shut up and do what I say." Once Heather made it upstairs, she put Cody down and shoved him into Cody's room. "Now, carefully remove the chair in front of your closet…"

"I hope you know what you're doing..."

"Trust me, I've manipulated my way through almost every episode of Total Drama Island. I am more than capable of taking a two-meter-tall uber-fan to an asylum."

"Well… Okay..." Cody slowly moved the chair away from the closet. Once the chair was out of the way, Cody slowly opened the closet. Once the door was open, Cody was immediately glomped by Sierra.

"Hey, Codykins!" Sierra shouted. "Thanks for getting me out of that."

"Uhh… No problem, Sierra…" Cody let out a nervous smile.

"Sierra," Heather walked up and pried her off. "My mistress wants to have a word with you."

"Huh?" Sierra asked.

"I'll explain later." she grabbed Cody and pulled him with her.

"Hey! Give Cody back!" Sierra chased after Heather.

"Nope!" Heather ran downstairs with Cody in her arms. "Lindsay! Cheese it!"

"Right!" Lindsay followed Heather out of Cody's house.

Soon, Heather, Lindsay, and Cody got in Heather's car. "Quick, Lindsay!" Heather shouted. "Get us out of here!"

"Right!" Lindsay quickly pulled out of the driveway and sped along the road.

"Whew!" Cody swept his hand over his forehead. "I think we lost her…"

"Don't be sure about that, Cody," Heather replied.

"Whaa..?" Cody looked at the rear-view mirror and saw Sierra chasing after them in Cody's car. "Uhh… Step on it!" Suddenly, Cody felt something slither along his legs, making him freeze with fear. "Uh…Heather? I think there's something on my legs."

"That's a snake I'm babysitting. Don't make any sudden movements, or you'll startle it." Heather then turned to Lindsay. "Lindsay, find the shortest route to the asylum, stat!"

"Got it!" Lindsay stepped on the gas pedal.

Lindsay ran a red light at an intersection while Sierra chased them, making other drivers honk their horns. Lindsay and Sierra sped along the road until... Bam! Sierra smacked Cody's car against the rear end of Heather's car.

"Evasive maneuvers, Lindsay!"

"Right!" Lindsay switched between lanes, trying to keep Sierra away from her and her friends. Soon, Lindsay caught sight of the old asylum building. "There's our stop!" Lindsay drove into the parking lot, then slammed the breaks, causing Heather's car to park roughly.

"Can you tell me what all the fuss is about…?" Cody quickly got out of the car.

"After we get the fuck away from her!"

Heather, Lindsay, and Cody ran into the asylum with Sierra chasing after them. Cody heard the moans of a few girls, including Gwen, coming from the cells.

"Gwen?" Cody said.

"No time to waste, Cody. Come on!" Heather, along with Lindsay and Cody, rushed to the staircase leading to the basement. The trio ran downstairs until they came across Ivy once again. Lindsay, Heather, and Cody hid behind Ivy, making Sierra stopped dead on her tracks.

"Cough it up, skanks!" Sierra shouted. "Hand him over!"

"Silence, bitch!" Ivy cast a lightning bolt against Sierra; however, Sierra dodged the bolt.

"So it's like that, huh?" Sierra cracked her knuckles. "Then have a taste of this!" Sierra lunged at Ivy. Sierra punched Ivy in the face so hard it knocked one of Ivy's teeth out. "I've said it once, and I'll say it again. Give him back!"

"Alright tramp," Ivy cast a sealing spell against Cody, trapping him in a ruby pendant. "Good luck trying to get him out of this." Ivy tossed the pendant to Sierra.

"What's going on?!" A frightened Cody pounded at the ruby walls of the pendant.

"Wow…" Heather looked at the scene in shock. "And I thought Amy Rose was obsessed with her idol…"

"Listen well, Sierra. That pendant is enchanted with my magic. It won't open unless I allow it. Since you'll be quite a worthy asset, Cody's gonna be in there for a while."

"You do know that Sierra just knocked one of your canine teeth out of your mouth, right?" Heather asked.

"Right… I'll have to get that fixed…" Ivy regenerated the tooth she lost. "Much better…"

"What is going on here?"

"Sierra…" Heather cleared her throat. "That was a demon you just attacked. You know, like Trina Riffin."

"Demon?!" Cody exclaimed.

"Yes... More specifically, a succubus." Ivy went back to her throne. "I turn sexual energy into magical energy... You, Goliath, made me waste some of it regenerating my tooth. You may keep that pendant but your crush stays inside until your task is finished."

"Now you see why we purposely declared to stay away from brutes like Eva and MacArthur?" Heather asked.

"Indeed I do..." Ivy replied tapping her nails on the arm rest. "Now, Sierra... You shall help me track down and capture the other female contestants; In short, you shall be my bloodhound."

"But what if I-" Sierra got interrupted by the sound of Heather clearing her throat. As soon as Sierra turned to Heather, she saw Heather shake her head. "Ugh! Fine…"

"Good…" Ivy conjured a computer and a desk. "This should help you track the others down. Once every last female contestant is locked up, Cody will be freed from his prison."

"I suppose it's a nice offer…"

"Good… Now that I got that out of the way, I shall tend to Heather and Lindsay." Ivy approached Heather and Lindsay. "Well, since I made you get Sierra, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. Who is your favorite girl, slaves?"

Lindsay raised her hand excitedly. "Ooh! Ooh! What about Gidgette.?"

"You mean, Bridgette?" Heather replied.

"Yeah, Bridgette…"

"Very well…" Ivy turned to Sierra. "Sierra, find Bridgette's house. They'll be going there as soon as they get some rest. Once you find it, you shall replenish the energy you made me waste from the commotion you caused earlier."

"Why couldn't you just, I dunno, go onto a porn site?" Sierra replied.

"Because... Technology and nature are two different things. Since I rely on natural energy, I need people to be close to me in order to absorb their energy."

"Right…" Sierra searched for Bridgette's location on the computer. "Let's see… Bridgette should be…. Oh! Two houses west of Gwen's."

"Excellent work, Sierra..." Ivy patted her on the back. "Now while I go fetch a dear friend of yours…" Ivy turned to Heather and Lindsay, who got on their knees and began panting like dogs. "Strip and put your clothes in the hamper in the corner."

"Fine…" Sierra stripped down to her bra and panties, not wanting to break any limits she felt Ivy had. She then took her shirt and pants to the hamper, where Gwen's, Rachel's, and Megan's clothes rested.

Heather and Lindsay started making out with each other while Cody could only watch. It wasn't long before Heather and Lindsay started scissoring each other. Heather and Lindsay's sexual moans filled the basement as they ground pussies. Eventually, Heather and Lindsay came. Their orgasms fed Carnage a little bit of magical energy, which he stored for Ivy.

"Holy crap..!" Cody bit his lower lip. "This is hot..!"

"Cody..!" Sierra stuffed Cody into her bra, keeping him from watching Heather and Lindsay.

"Oh no! This is New York all over again!" he tried to break from his prison walls, but to no avail.

"I'm back!" Ivy walked in leading a straitjacket-bound Gwen.

Carnage slithered up Ivy's body and bit her on the neck, injecting her not with venom, but with the magic from Heather and Lindsay's session.

"Oh!" Ivy moaned. "Thank you, Carnage..." Ivy patted Carnage's head. "Now, Sierra... Why are you in your underwear?"

"What else could I do?" Sierra replied.

Ivy sighed. With a flick of her wrists, Ivy rendered her new recruit nude, causing the pendant to fall to the floor. "Ah... Much better..." The succubus snatched the necklace and held it in front of Gwen.

As soon as Cody looked at the straitjacket-bound Gwen, Cody grew a boner. "Wow..!" Cody leaned against the ruby wall of his prison.

"Cody?" Gwen sighed. "I should've saw this coming..."

"Allow me to explain how this pendant works." Ivy smirked. "Once someone wears the pendant, it won't come off until the wearer hits his or her peak." Ivy attached the chain to Gwen's neck. "That person being you, Gwen."

"Me?"

"Yes, Gwen. I figured, with Cody crushing on you, you should wear the pendant for this part." Ivy patted Gwen's head.

"Wait, you brought Sierra here?" Gwen asked.

"We had to get her first," Heather replied. "She's Total Drama's #1 fan. She knows everything up to our dental records."

"Yeah." Lindsay added.

"Wow… I guess it's a good choice."

"Now then... Heather... Bind Sierra in a straitjacket. I think sea foam green is fine."

"Lemon yellow sounds better." Heather grabbed a lemon yellow straitjacket for Sierra. Heather then tugged on the straitjacket's sleeve, testing its strength. "Oh, durable canvas. Just what I want. Lindsay, help me out."

"Okay!"

Lindsay and Heather grabbed Sierra, trying to keep her from breaking free. Heather slid the jacket's sleeves onto the struggling Sierra's arms. Heather forced the jacket onto Sierra's body, strapping it up once both ends are together. Heather then forced Sierra's arms through the loop of the straitjacket before strapping them together.

"Whew! That was a toughie…"

"You said it, Heather." Lindsay giggled.

"Well done girls," Ivy went back to sit down, "Gwen, come."

"Yes, mistress." Gwen approached her mistress, then knelt in front of her.

"Face our new guest and spread your legs."

"Yes, mistress." Gwen turned to Sierra, then spread her legs for her.

"Why would you let Sierra play with you?" Heather asked.

"Heather..," Gwen answered. "I've been at it with my mom for years. I'm sure a session organized by a succubus wouldn't hurt."

"Now, Sierra... If you don't make Gwen cum soon, she'll be taking your crush with her."

"Codykins!" Sierra rushed to Gwen, then immediately started eating Gwen out.

As weird as letting Sierra do her sounded, Gwen couldn't resist moaning with pleasure as Sierra licked her pussy like a hungry dog.

"Lindsay why don't you show Sierra how good you are with those fingers of yours…"

"Yes, mistress." Lindsay crept up to Sierra and started fingering her.

Sierra let out a light moan as she let Lindsay play with her. At the same time, Gwen kept moaning sexily as Sierra ate her out. Lindsay soon fingered Sierra harder.

"Holy shit!" Cody's nose started bleeding. "I feel so alive!"

"Enjoy it while it lasts, Cody..!" Gwen replied. "I feel like I'm gonna cum soon..!"

"Me too..!" Sierra followed.

Eventually, Gwen came into Sierra's mouth while Sierra came onto Lindsay's fingers. Lindsay licked Sierra's cum off her fingers while Gwen and Sierra laid on the ground panting. The pendant rested on Sierra's head after falling off Gwen.

"Man…" Gwen panted. "That was quite a ride…"

"That was quite a show you girls put on, wouldn't you agree Cody?" Ivy snickered

Cody, himself, laid in his ruby prison dazed. "Wow..! I feel like I'm in Heaven…"

Ivy chuckled. "Congratulations, Sierra. The prize is yours." Ivy picked up the pendant, then put it on Sierra's neck.

"Thanks…" Sierra replied.

"That's 'Thanks _Mistress,'_ as long as you are here. You belong to me until my power is restored. Once that's done, I can return to Hell with my head held high."

"I suppose…" Sierra replied.

"Heather and Lindsay... Get some rest." Ivy grabbed a violet straitjacket, then started tying Heather up. "In a few hours you set off to find your next target. This time, try getting Cinderella here _before_ midnight."

"Will do, mistress."

As soon as Ivy finished binding Heather, she grabbed a red straitjacket and began binding Lindsay into it. "Whatever it takes to get her here, I don't care, just do it."

"Right…"

"Now… Let's get you girls back to your cells." Ivy soon led all four girls back to their cells. With SIerra by their side, getting the Total Drama girls will be easier. How will Heather and Lindsay get Bridgette to play with them at the asylum before midnight? Find out next time!

* * *

Author's Notes: While this is the Kinksylum, this is not the "canon" Kinksylum. In reality, Heather and Lindsay never dealt with demons prior to obtaining the Kinksylum. Heather and Lindsay, along with their moms, spent a one-month trial period bound and gagged 24/7 while locked in coffin-sized cells. After the trial, Lindsay and Heather bought the Kinksylum and the Kinksylum soon went into business, unlike in this story.


End file.
